: The aim of this study is to conduct a carefully controlled evaluation of the efficacy and practicality of three treatment modalities with early adolescent boys (aged 11-16) who have ADHD and who reside in single-mother households. Target families will be low SES with mothers who have a high school diploma or less and family income that ranges up to $20,000 depending on the number of people in the family. The sample will be 60 adolescents and their mothers selected on a preexistent diagnosis of ADHD using the established assessment criteria of the Children's Hospital of Michigan ADHD Clinic. All subjects will be on a stimulantmedication that is being monitored by their physicians. The 60 adolescents and mothers will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions. BFST (Robin & Foster, 1989) is organized into an 8 week family therapy for resolvingfamily conflict issues. IPCT is a widely used nondirective clinical approach which focuses on insight as a mechanism for change (Cooper & Wanerman,1977, 1989). GPMT (Barkley, Guevremont, Anastapolous, & Fletcher, 1990) is an instructional training program for mothers which focuses on modifyingtheir children's ADHD behaviors, both at home and at school. A multidimensional battery of measures to assess treatment efficacy will be administered at pre- treatment, post-treatment, and at a 6 month followup. Multivariate apriori contrasts will be used to analyze the effects of treatmentand changes over time on targeted areas of family relations and adolescent behavior with careful controls for experiment-wise error.